Hollow Men
by agirlisaryastark
Summary: Saeko está llena de amor para una sola persona mientras que está vacía para el resto. ¿Hasta dónde la llevará? Ambientado a partir del capítulo 9 de la serie animada, por lo que puede contener spoilers de ésta y posiblemente del manga. Dedicado a SanNanknight y a todos los fans de este maravilloso fandom. WARNING: Lemmon.


Hollow Men

 _"…_ _This is the way the world ends_

 _Not with a bang but a whimper …"_

 _"_ _Hollow Men" Fragment by T.S. Eliot_

El apego en esta realidad, es algo que no debe existir. Es algo que no debería apoderarse de nuestras emociones con sus colmillos, que van infectando profundamente lo que tocan. No deberíamos tener amigos, no deberíamos enamorarnos y ¡Dios! No deberíamos tener hijos en un mundo como éste. _No deberíamos siquiera existir._

Pero _¿Cómo sobrevivir si no?_

¿Cómo aferrarse a una esperanza de despertar aún con vida, si no hay nada por lo cual despertar?

 _Abrí los ojos y a mi lado, Takashi dormía plácidamente acurrucándome entre sus brazos._

Por el momento y el lugar, era un lujo imposible de permitirnos, pero nos lo permitimos de todos modos.

Todo parecía tan extraño, y a la vez tan cotidiano y natural.

Unas horas antes, llegamos a ese templo y nos encerramos a piedra y lodo, hasta cierto punto sin temor de ser encontrados por esas cosas, sabiendo que aún de ser encontrados, _estábamos juntos_.

No lo digo como una impresión romántica, sino como un hecho positivo dentro de una situación adversa y frustrante. Estábamos solos en esto. No había nadie más a quien acudir. Pero yo confiaba en mí. _Y confiaba en él._

Eso era lo único que importaba.

Y al despertar, horas después, dormía agotado, quizá incluso sin darse cuenta a quien tenía en sus brazos.

Confiaba en él. Pero yo sabía bien que no debía.

 _Takashi estaba usándome para salvarse, porque temía no lograr salir vivo por sí mismo._

¿Creen que no sé que soy más fuerte que todos los de ese grupo?

 _Yo no temo. No erraré. No fallo._ Ya no me permitiré amedrentarme de nuevo en un momento de debilidad. Él sabe que es más fácil vivir si estoy con él en esto hasta el final.

Si no me ama, que es evidente, al menos me necesita. Y eso es más importante que el amor mismo en un mundo donde el amor no importa si esas cosas te han transformado.

Sentía cierta curiosidad de saber qué pensaría Miyamoto-san de enterarse que Takashi había descargado todo su deseo conmigo y no con ella, que, una vez aparecí yo, según el relato del mismo Takashi, de pronto deseaba desesperadamente acercarse emocionalmente a él.

Lo cierto es que Takashi no deseaba ser un plato de segunda mesa después de la muerte de su mejor amigo… El novio de la chica de la que llevaba enamorado toda su vida.

Vi sus pestañas y sonreí.

Al final, si ése hubiera sido el día de nuestra muerte, habríamos muerto _juntos._

Sin embargo, aprecio que haya sido comprensivo y entendiera que este mundo es justo el que yo deseaba para _ser yo misma_. Y sólo por eso, me haría cargo de que nada le sucediera.

Nadie nunca había entendido cómo llegar a mí.

Takashi no sólo lo hizo. Además _se hizo responsable._

No hablaba solamente de mi cuerpo esa noche. De la piel que había tocado y de la intimidad que había rebasado, _sino de mí_. Hablaba de cuanto tenía que ver conmigo. _Incluso mi equilibrio._

Dijo que se haría cargo. Que a partir de esa noche era su responsabilidad y no renunciaría a ella.

Esa noche Takashi supo todo sobre mí. Sobre lo conveniente que esta especie de fin del mundo llegó para poder acercarme a él con un pretexto lo suficientemente importante.

Nuestros labios se tocaron, en el más profundo de los silencios.

Su aliento era limpio y su intención clara.

 _Deseaba borrar toda huella de Rei Miyamoto_ , _usándome._

¿Qué era, sino una obviedad?

Pero no iba a mancillar su orgullo diciéndoselo o mostrándolo de algún modo.

 _Esa era la oportunidad de mi vida y aún con muertos caminando fuera, no la iba a desperdiciar._

Por la mañana, los muertos andantes estaban todos detrás de la neblina y perdí el control. La mano de Takashi me atrapó. Me abrazó fuertemente a su cuerpo y apresó mi pecho con su otra mano sobre la ropa, pidiéndome control. _Exigiéndolo_.

Y así fue.

Toda la excitación aparentemente descargada de la noche anterior, volvió a hacer presa de mí y mi cuerpo la manifestó por completo. Una descarga de adrenalina, muy similar a un orgasmo, me acometió y todo pareció demasiado fácil.

 _Muertos, mueran._

 _Estoy húmeda y se siente bien._

 _¡Miren, es él quien me acompaña!..._

 _¡Y estoy dispuesta a extinguirlos, uno a uno, a todos, con todo gusto, con toda intención!_

 _No es a su lado que me siento poderosa, no. Yo soy poderosa. No lo necesito._

 _Pero lo necesito._

 _Todo mi cuerpo es recorrido por un escalofrío cada vez que la hoja de mi espada se hunde en sus huesos putrefactos y en el resto de su carne agusanada, y no lo siento en lo más mínimo._

 _Sí, eran humanos. Ya no lo son. Pero incluso si lo fueran, haría lo mismo, con el mismo gusto con que ataqué a aquel hombre, hace años, que haciendo uso de su masculinidad y fuerza bruta, intentó obtener lo que Takashi tuvo con el simple roce de sus labios tibios._

 _¡Este mundo me gusta!_

Hemos recorrido el camino hasta la casa de Takagi-san matando y destruyendo uno a uno esos miserables engendros y con éxito hemos cruzado la entrada.

 _¡Qué divertida es la cara de Miyamoto-san tras la ventana mientras Takashi me abraza, del mismo modo que ahora pretende ser ella abrazada!_

Takagi-san se muere de amor por Takashi, y su mirada interrogante me complace. Llevo envainada la espada que aparece averiada de pronto, pero no hay problema porque por ahora estamos a salvo.

 _Él sigue vivo._

 _¡Y aunque quisieran algunos que no, también lo estoy yo!_

 _El miedo no es natural en mí y probablemente ni siquiera exista en mi carne._

 _El chico de las armas me mira más con respeto que con deseo y eso aunque me es confuso por ser quien soy, me divierte, porque sé que me teme._

 _No hay duda de que este mundo tiene la facultad de dejar vacíos los cuerpos no sólo de los muertos, sino también de los vivos, quienes, en todo caso, somos quienes padecemos las consecuencias con mayor impacto._

 _¿Qué es este mundo ahora sino el vacío?_

 _Eso me pregunto._

 _Y esa es por ahora la única respuesta que puedo obtener para mí misma._


End file.
